Considerame
by Viry Natzy
Summary: Emmett capitán del equipo, Rosalie nueva en la ciudad, se enamora de ella al primer instante pero ella no le corresponde, ¿estará dispuesto a esperar que ella cambie de opinión? Short-fic.
1. Parte 1

Disclamer: los personajes no son mios ni modo (llorando desconsoladamente), pero son de la jefesita Sthephanie Meyer.

Chicas a ver si les gusta como esta la historia como les dije es lo mismo pero algo mas detallado ok plis un Review para saber que tal les esta gustando ok XD bueno aqui les dejo el cap. Aun no estoy segura si serán 2 o 3 ja díganme cuantos prefieren ok bueno ya no las demoro mas CHAITO! Aqui Carlslile les manda saludos y Edward y Jasper y Emmet y Jake...

* * *

Considerame

Parte 1.

Hoy primer día de escuela, realmente que flojera, no me sentía con ánimos para estar aquí enfrente del locker y esperar si por gracia divina no veía la cara de aquellos que se decían mis amigos, las obligaciones de ser el capitán de equipo, ni modo ya que.

Estaba hundido en mis pensamientos, recordando que hoy era el aniversario de la muerte de mi madre, _"Bonita forma de empezar el día"_, pensé. Mi padre a pesar de que ella ya había fallecido hace tres años, seguía igual como si nunca se hubiese ido, seguía festejando en cierta forma su cumpleaños, el cual constaba en dejarle frente a su retrato un pastelillo con una vela encendida, en el aniversario de bodas le dejaba una rosa.

Mi hermanita, Bella, sufrió mucho cuando murió por que era demasiado apegada a ella a pesar de que eran muy diferentes en su forma de ser, yo trataba de que no se me notara mucho pues era el mayor y no quería que ella fuera quien me consolara. Así que trate de que siempre estuvieran con ella Edward y Alice, para que se sintiera si quiera un poco de apoyo. Que resulto siendo uno grande.

_RINNNNNNNNN _

-Demonios… -susurre, yo aquí, ido y no note que ya no había nadie fuera.

Salí corriendo por el pasillo, cuando iba a dar la vuelta para no caerle encima a una muchacha, me hice hacia un lado y caí. Lamentablemente no pude salvar mi carpeta, salieron volando todos mis papeles y se regaron por el piso.

-O dios mío, lo siento mucho, ¿estas bien?

-Si, no hay cuidado, yo era el que corría -dije teniendo cuidado de que no se notara mi frustración y empezando a recoger todo lo que se me había caído.

-Emmet Swan… bonito nombre… -susurro lo ultimo sosteniendo uno de mis papeles que tenia para mandar a la universidad.

Voltee algo molesto pues que tenia que andar leyendo mis papeles _"Huf si que hoy no era un buen día"_, cuando la mire casi me cacheteo para dejar de mirarle, era una mujer muy hermosa, la perfecta combinación de bonita y sexy, tenia un cuerpo... ¿digno de una modelo? Creo que eso seria blasfemia, mejor dicho: mejor que las modelos. Su pelo rubio casi dorado, pero lo que me impacto fueron sus ojos, dios... esos ojos almendrados de color topacio enmarcados con unas gruesas pestañas y como toque final su ceja color rubio oscuro y eso labios gruesos de leve tono rosado.

-Am, ja gracias -tome de sus frágiles manos la hoja, desviando mi mirada de ella pues si noto que me le quede mirando como un idiota.

-De nada -dijo algo sonrojada- A por cierto me llamo Rosalie, Rosalie Hale. -me tendió la mano y la tome gustoso, sentí mi corazón desbocarse nunca me había sentido así, fue genial sentí que quería correr de repente a toda velocidad que casi me sentía flotar.

-Mu-mucho gusto… ¿eres de nuevo ingreso?

-Si mi hermano y yo somos nuevos, por lo visto no solo aquí en la escuela -rio, su risa era tan fresca y a la vez tan dulce, no quería que parara.

-Aja aquí todos nos conocemos… -murmure si hubiese sido de aquí sin duda la hubiese conocido- Pero, ¿se te hizo tarde o que paso?

-O es que no encontraba el salón pero –volteo hacia atrás para ver el numero del salón– si es ese -sonrió- así que nos vemos pronto, ¿no?

-Si claro, nos vamos a ver pronto -_"Ya mero que no pasaba"-._

-Bien, bye -se despidió y me dio un beso en la mejilla, su perfume me embriago y el calor de sus labios aun estaban ahí, como si me hubiese marcado o algo así-.

Llegue a casa sintiéndome completamente feliz, llegue de más buen humor. Por un momento sentí como si mi madre estuviese aquí, en mi camino a las escaleras mire a Bella y la abrace cuando estaba desprevenida.

-¡TE QUIERO, TE QUIERO! -le decía mientras le daba vueltas.

-Hay ya, Em quítate empalagas -reclamo mas no me importo, normalmente me habría en enfadado pero, estaba demasiado animado para quitar la emoción que crecía en mi pecho. Llego la hora de dormir y solo quería que las horas pasaran mas pronto para llegar a la escuela y ver a mi Rose.


	2. Parte 2

Disclamer: los personajes no son mios ni modo (llorando desconsoladamente), pero son de la jefesita Sthephanie Meyer.

* * *

Considerame

Parte 2.

Desperte y ni siquiera la alarma habia sonado, solo pensaba en que me iba a poner, (_realmente el amor me estaba afectando)_, nunca habia estado en este dilema, pero bueno solo lo mejor para Rose. Me puse lo de siempre unos jeans oscuros, mis tenis blancos y una camiseta color azul, para que combinara tu sabes no, sali del cuarto y Bella apenas estaba bajando las escaleras.

-He Bell ¿como me veo?- y me puse a modelar.

-¿Quien eres tu y que has hecho con mi hermano?

-Limitate a contestar por favor- respondi fingiendo estar molesto, se me quedo viendo, movio su dedo circularmente, en pocas palabras me decia date una vuelta, me la di.

-Sinceramente y no es broma.... te ves igual que ayer.

-O gracias que gran ayuda- le dije y baje las escaleras a brincos cuando estaba saliendo, mi queridisima hermana grito desde el segundo piso.

-¡Oye! Respodiendo a lo de ahorita te ves bien, mejor que otro dia.

-Ja, ya lo sabia Bell, gracias- cerre la puerta y camine hacia mi "auto", bueno se podria decir vejestorio, pero le tenia mucho cariño, pero es de esas que las ves y dices, "quiero velocidad.... pero este auto no puede...", es una Chevrolet Pickup Truck de 1953, era de mi madre, se la dio a Bella, pero hasta que consiga yo un auto se lo voy a dar a mi hermana. Llegue a la escuela con media hora de adelanto, asi que como casi no habia nadie y no sabia a que hora iba a llegar Rose, me puse enfrente de la camioneta.

Pasaron los minutos veia y saludaba a todos lo que llegaban, pero a la que esperaba no llegaba. Cuando faltaron solo unos diez minutos para entrar, la vi al lado de un chico alto y rubio, se parecian bastante. Ella me vio, y camino hacia donde yo estaba.

-Hola Emmet, buenos dias.

-Buenos Rose, ¿quien es el?- pregunte.

-A je lo siento- respondio con verguenza por que se le habia olvidado presentarme al chico.

-Tranquila Rose no te pongas nerviosa, hola mucho gusto soy Jasper- dijo tendiendome la mano.

-Oh mucho gusto, Emmet- mencione dandole un apreton de manos.

-Y eso, ¿por que tan temprano Em?, digo ya vez todo esta demasiado cerca- comento Rose

-A pues, como soy el presidente de la sociedad de alumnos es mi tarea ser hospitalario con los nuevos alumnos- la mire a los ojos y le sonrei. En ese momento vii como Jake, un muchacho que va en segundo año, la abrazaba por la espalda, senti mi cuerpo arder de ganas por apartarlo y decirle que quien demonios se creia.

-Hola, mosa, ¿como estas?- la saludo y le dio un casto beso en los labios. Senti mi mundo de felicidad derrumbarse, ella era su novia. Queria hacer algo decirle que era un mal chico, que no valia la pena, pero... no era cierto... el si es un buen chico, es un muchacho uena onda y tiene una platica demasiado interesante, incluso en una ocasion platique con el.- Hola Em- volteo a saludarme.

-Que ondas, Jake, oigan me tengo que ir no recordaba que tenia que entregarle una tarea que me presto una amiga, nos vemos- y hui, como un vil cobarde... solamente camine... hasta que estaba en el otro extremo de la escuela pare, ya habia llegado en donde empezaba el bosque. Me quede pensando, ¿como es posible que siendo nueva ya tenga novio?, mi respuesta, Jake habia llegado hace un año apenas y segun me dijeron era de Arizona, bien mi punto es, que se conocieron haya. Bueno, quien me manda en fijarme en alguien a quie ni conozco. El dia transcurrio normal, entre comillas, pues si antes siempre estaba ausente cuando estaba entranando, ahora si que no sabia que pasaba alrededor de mi.

* * *

_Un mes despues....._

Vi a Rose que estaba sentada en la misma banca de las canchas por casi una hora, parecia estar esperando a alguien, no me aguante las ganas y fui con ella.

-Hey Rosy, ¿por que tan sola?

-Em... no pues, nada aqui pensando...

-¿En que? ¿O en quien?- pregute con una ceja alzada.

-Pues... el que, pues termine con Jake...- vi como sus ojitos se le llenaban de lagrimas, ese idiota si le hizo algo pagara, ja de eso no hay duda.

-No, no llores Rose no vale la pena...- inconsientemente la abraze.

-Ja, gracias Em pero es que lo que me pongo a pensar es el ¿por que andaba con el si ya no lo queria igual, que cuando estaba en Arizona?

-Pues solo una palabra, la distancia- respondi.

-Si, ya se pero pense que podia ser diferente, ya sabes- dijo mirandome a los ojos.

-Rose, se que no es el momento pero... tengo que decirtelo si no voy a sentir que explotare en cualquier momento...

-¿Que pasa Em?- pregunto y en sus ojos pude ver que no se lo esperaba ese cambio.

-Pues... pues... que... tu...- trage en seco, nunca me habia pasado- tumegustas- dije lo mas rapido que pude cerrando mis ojos. Abri un ojo y la visualize, vi que toda su cara era la mejor manera de decir ¡SORPRESA!- y bien... ¿que dices... he?

-O... Em... yo...- se separo un poco de mi- yo... disculpame eres un gran chico...- bien lo que no queria escuchar, me golpee mentalmente, no debi de haberle dicho nada- pero, disculpame, no te quiero de esa forma eres un buen amigo para mi.

-Bien, no hay problema- empeze a levantarme de mi asiento.

-Em, espera no quiero que termine esto asi...- suplico.

-¿Que no termine asi que Rose? Si entendi no pasa nada, bien, recuerda siempre entre tu y yo estaremos bien- respondi con mi mejor sonrisa, caminando afuera del gimnasio.

Llegue a mi casa, vi como Bella, me miraba y me miraba, sabia como me sentia, era bueno intuyendo mi animo, por lo mismo me hizo enchiladas (mis favoritas), solamente le di una sonrisa cansada no queria hablar y no me presiono solo se sento conmigo y comimos.

Al dia siguiente que quise saludar a Rose como siempre, con un beso en la mejilla no me dejo solo me saludo apresuradamente con la mano y se fue del lugar, sinceramente me arrepiento de haberle dicho, si no, no me trataria asi, la quiero mucho, pero sinceramente no entiendo a las mujeres, le dije que estabamos bien, pero ella es la que esta alejandose. Bueno ni modo solamente me quedara, tratar de ganarme su confianza, para que vuelva a ser igual que el dia que me declare.

* * *

**CHICAS!!! Ja bueno aqui el segundo cap de esta historia, que personalmente me encanta! ja sorry si a casi nadie le gusta esto de EmxRo pero creo que es lindo pensar que tambien tiene asi este tipo de lado cariñoso (en cuestion de amor claro) Em. Bueno ojala les este gustando ja luego les traigo el sig. cap bien a por cierto jeje creo que seran como cuatro okok XD. Bien plis sino es molestia un review plis plis plis XD. Bueno gracias y CHAITO!!!**


	3. Parte 3

Disclamer: los personajes no son mios ni modo (llorando desconsoladamente), pero son de la jefesita Sthephanie Meyer.

* * *

Considerame

Parte 3.

Aun me siento pésimo, Rose, no platica conmigo igual y ya hace casi el mes de eso, pero a, ya que importa ¿no?, ya me dijo que no quería nada y pues ya ni llorar es bueno. Me levante temprano a pesar de que era sábado, por cierto el tiempo se me fue volando ya casi íbamos a salir de vacaciones de invierno, solo faltaba como un mes y medio creo, espero que no me acepten en la universidad, quiero estar cerca de Rose, se que me juego mi futuro pero… para que quiero un futuro lleno de cosas materiales si no tengo lo que es mas importante para mi.

Cuando termine de pensar en este gran problema, me aliste para bajar, eran las cuatro y media de la mañana, así que, creo que mejor me pongo la ropa deportiva, no quiero estar despierto aquí dentro de la casa, siempre hago demasiado ruido y puedo despertar a papá y a Bella. Salí de mi cuarto con mucho cuidado y me fui antes de toparme con alguien.

Cruce la puerta justo cuando escuchaba la puerta de Bella abrirse. Empecé a correr desde que salí de la casa no procure estirar un poco los músculos, ¿para que? Si de todas formas caliento mientras corro… ¿no?

Corrí y corrí, doble una esquina y seguí corriendo, divise la casa de los Hale, se me hace extraño pues queda lejos la casa de ellos, casi nos queda de extremo a extremo del pueblo, así que, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo?, vi el reloj y ya llevaba pasadas la hora y media corriendo. Al alzar el brazo sentí como un dolor empezó a surgir de mi hombro hasta la punta de mis dedos, fue extraño, jamás me había pasado… pero claro por que siempre estiro.

El dolor fue insoportable, y para colmo me empezaron a dar calambres de la rodilla hasta los tobillos, aparte de que me empezó a doler extremadamente fuerte la espalda. Caí exactamente enfrente de la casa de los Hale.

-Por dios que no salga, por dios que no salga, por favor, ¡dios! Que no salga…-repetí una y otra vez en voz baja, nadie estaba afuera, creo que era lógico pues era sábado y eran las seis de la mañana. La puerta de la casa se abrió y yo con todo el dolor y músculos engarrotados solo pude conseguir no retorcerme del dolor que me acogía, para mi suerte salio Jasper, realmente fue un alivio para mi.

-Emmet… ¿¡que te paso!- pregunto alarmadamente, hasta este momento me pregunto, como me veo para que Jazz reaccione así.

-A..aaaaaa, no espérate, aaaa Jazz … chihuahua…- casi le grito, duele horrible.

-Ya Em no seas llorón, déjame ayudarte- dijo ya mas calmado.

-Bien, aaaa ya que, espérate un poquitín- cuando me estaba levantando con todo el dolor de mi corazón, sale el motivo de mis desvelos, lucia hermosa, a pesar de que había salido en pijamas. Me había olvidado por completo del dolor, si no fuese por que su queridísimo hermano me levanto el brazo- ¡AAAAAAAH! ¡JAZZ! ¡CON UN DEMONIO!

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Rosalie.

-No se, no me ha dicho nada este tonto- respondió encaminándome hacia la puerta de su casa.- ¿Qué te paso Em?- volvió a preguntar cuando me puso en el sofá.

-Pues, estaba yo corriendo placidamente, como siempre… ya sabes no, y pues me dieron unos… calambres- termine entornando los ojos, como si acusara a los calambres en su cara, Rosalie solo rió.

-Bien, enseguida vengo, esta bien no te muevas- Jasper se marcho enfatizando el "no te muevas". Rose se quedo conmigo, podría jurar, que se podía palpar la tensión en el aire, así que decidí romper el hielo.

-¿Y?, ¿Qué haciendo por estos rumbos tan solitarios Rosy?

-Am, estoy en mi casa Em- respondió alzando una de sus perfectas cejas. ¡A! Claro debí recordarlo, con ella soy pésimo rompiendo el hielo.

-A, por favor Rosy, sígueme el juego- ¡ja! me salve de esta pequeña vergüenza, si pudiera hubiese hecho mi pequeño baile de la victoria.

-Bien- suspiro- pues nada solo pasaba por aquí, y pues te vi tirado, retorciéndote de dolor y dije a ¿por que no ayudarlo? ¿Cómo la ves?- ¡ja! En esa confirmo… que no me salve. No sabía cómo le hacía pero ella sabía perfectamente, como hacerme subir mi ya crecida autoestima y hacerla caer en picada desilusionada.

-Auch, que cruel he- comente dramáticamente con una mano en el pecho fingiendo y no fingiendo que me dolió el corazón por su cariñoso desplante.

-Bien Em recuéstate en el sillón- me ordeno Jasper.

-¿Para qué?- lo mire con miedo.

-Necesito saber que músculos son los que te duelen.

-Ja pero, pero, pero, si ya dejo de dolerme mira- me pare en menos de un segundo, o al menos eso me pareció, pero no sirvió para hacer cambiar de opinión a Jasper pues cuando me pare caí de nuevo en el sillón por el dolor en mi espalda.

-Ves no estás bien, vamos voltéate.

-No

Suspiro frustrado, soy el único que logra hacerle eso solo con un par de palabras intercambiadas.

-¿Por qué no Emmet?

-Por qué no puedo- dije con voz aguda, me empezó a doler mas fuerte- aparte ¿por qué te fuiste si nada mas ibas a dar un masaje?

-Por esto- menciono enseñándome un frasco de alcohol verde.

-¿Qué demonios es eso?

-Es alcohol con romero.

-Aja…- esto creo saber para donde iba.

-Pues al saber dónde te duele te lo voy a poner- sentencio no muy convencido, a él tampoco le apetecía la idea de tocarme.

-¿Y si mejor me lo pone Rose?

-Ya se fue- mire hacia el lugar que ocupaba ella hace un rato y no estaba, mire Jasper algo confundido.

-Es que no le gusta el olor de esto, una vez cuando era pequeña, para no ir a la escuela fingió tener dolencias en todo el cuerpo, y mi abuela saco esto- alzo el alcohol- y se lo unto por todo el cuerpo y desde entonces nunca ha querido volver a olerlo, y nunca volvió a perderse ninguna clase- termino sonriendo.

-Bien, ya acabemos con esto- dije rodando para quedar boca abajo, sentí las manos de Jasper sobre mi camiseta.

-Dime si te duele- siguió palpando mi espalda, cuando llego a mi espalda baja di un respingo- al parecer el aquí- subió un poco mi camiseta- bien no pasa nada, no va a dolerte ni a pasar nada- dijo mas para convencerse a sí mismo.

-Jasper, cariño donde esta…

Voltee a la dirección en donde se había escuchado esa voz, y me paralice era una mujer de unos treinta y ocho años casi idéntica a Rose, o más bien Rose idéntica a ella. Se quedo mirando la escena, ninguno se movía, imaginen Jasper encima de mí, con una mano oculta en mi espalda baja casi, casi por donde empezaban mis pompis, una escena que nadie, ¡nadie! Debería de ver ni ser recodada, y si fuese recordada seria solo, ¡los que lo vivieron!.

-Ma-maa-mama no es lo que parece- ¿¡MAMA! ¡MI SUEGRA ME ESTA VIENDO EN UNA POSE UN TANTO CONPREMETEDORA CON SU HIJO! ¡Y TANTITO PEOR CON SU HIJO, NO SU HIJA!

-¡Señora es cierto no es lo que parece!- grite y ella poso sus ojos en mi, pensé que ella tenía los ojos color topacio como los tenían sus hijos, mas ella los tenia color café, regreso la mirada a su hijo… y se empezó a reír en nuestra cara.

-Ja, ja, ja deberías de ver tu cara hijo, jajaja no ya, ya, me calmo, me calmo- repitió como mantra, pero volvió a romper en carcajadas- ¡dios! Por favor quítense de esa pose por favor- casi suplicaba, estaba llorando, por la risa eso queda claro ¿no?

Jasper se me quito de encima de un salto y salió casi corriendo, dejándome solo con su madre.

-Bien hay lo siento cariño- comento antes de tranquilizarse por completo- Mi nombre es Ayelen- termino tendiéndome la mano así que le salude.

-Emmet Swan, señora.

-A por favor, dime Ayelen sin pena- rio.

-Ma, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí pensé que ibas a llegar mañana?- pregunto Rose.

-A cariño también estoy feliz de verte- la abrazo- es que extrañaba am mis retoños- dijo pellizcándole la mejilla, reí bajo por la cara de enfado que puso su hija.

-Ma no sigas por favor, es que te decía porque tengo planes- parecía avergonzada, se veía ¡tan linda!, afloro mi lado femenino horror.

-A ¿si?, ¿y qué vas a hacer Rose?

-Pues no recuerdas que tengo un amigo en los cines de Port Ángeles- su madre asintió- a pues él me va a hacer el favor de ponerme para mi sola la película de Mama Mía.

-¡Enserio! O que bien, anda pues ve, ve, a y ¿por qué no invitas a tus amigos?

-Eso iba a hacer ma.

-Bien los dejo, un gusto Emmet ojala nos volvamos a ver- dijo con ternura, esa señora ni la conocía y ya me había conquistado, en la forma de que me cayo muy bien claro, la única que me conquisto hasta dejarme hecho un completo idiota es la chica que me estaba viendo con mirada confundida, ¿Cuánto tiempo me he quedado mirándola?, demonios no debo de juntarme tanto con Bella.

-Hey Em, ¿crees que tu hermana y los demás quieran ir a ver una película?

-¡Claro que si!- respondí con mas efusividad de la debida- digo, si yo me encargo- me levante con el dolor calmado ese alcohol si sirve luego le diré a Jaspe que me dé un poco, me estaba empezando a retirar cuando vi que ella no dejaba de mirarme.

-¿Qué pasa Rose?

-Estaba pensando, que ¿Qué demonios piensas?, estoy casi segura de que planeabas irte caminando- me acuso, yo sentí mi cara hervir.- No señor, no se lo permito estas lastimado, así que te llevare.

-¿Cómo vas a llevarme, cargando?- pregunte con una ceja alzada.

-Claro que no, ya quisieras, te llevare en mi auto- ¡QUE ELLA TIENE AUTO!, yo pensé que compartían ella y Jasper ese Audi A5, por cierto me encanto.\

-¿Tu auto es el Audi?- ella hizo cara de asco.

-Claro que no es el auto de papa- rio y me dijo con un dedo que la siguiera, entramos a su garaje, había una motocicleta Harley Davidson me encanto esa moto es de un color como azul bajito pero metálica y a su lado tapado un auto, cuando Rose lo destapo, me quede con el ojo cuadrado, ¡ESE ERA SU AUTO!no puedo creerlo es un BMW M3 convertible, uno de los carros de mi sueño, me hizo sentir pequeño ella tiene este y yo… yo… tengo un Chevrolet del año del caldo, ¡lo adoro!, pero quiero ese.

-Cierra la boca Em se te van a meter moscas- rio subiéndose a su auto. Un silbido abandono mis labios y Rose me vio con un extraño brillo en los labios.- ¿Sabes chiflar?

-Si

-Ja, yo no sé- bajo la vista avergonzada.

-Es fácil, si quieres luego te enseño- ella me regalo otra sonrisa emocionada y empezó a tocar el claxon y a gritarle a Jasper para poder irnos.

Llegue a mi casa e hice que se quedaran en la sala con Bella, mientras ellos platicaban y llamaban a los Cullen, yo me fui a dar un regaderazo, me cayó como una bendición, volvi a vivir ja, me termine de arreglar y baje emocionado porque hoy veré una película con Rose a mi lado.

_____

* * *

_

HOLA! Chicas sorry por no haber subido desde hace un buen un cap de esta historia XD, bueno GRACIAS! por esos tres reviews a **addictedtohouse **y a**PaaOo **ja me encanta que les guste bien el proximo capitulo, les gustara solo les dare un pequeño insentivo para que quieran leer el proximo cap XD, aqui les va:

__

Mire el suelo que estaba a mi lado, en serio esperaba que Rose cambiara un poco de opinion pero, no, no me iba a dar la oportunidad, queria irme, queria salir de Forks, ahora si esperaba que me aceptacen en la universidad, y fue cuando empezo la cancion...

-¿Y esa canción ma?

-Es con la que conquiste a tu padre...

Me acerque a su oido y le murmure.- Escucha bien esa cancion Rose, y por favor... considerame...-

* * *

Ja que les parecio, ¿ahora soy mala?, jaja bueno se los dejo que disfruten su dia, porfis hagan de esos tres reviews 10 jajaj XD plis plis plis XD bueno las quiero, un beso y un abrazo, cuidense, CHAO!


	4. Parte 4

Disclamer: los personajes no son míos ni modo (llorando desconsoladamente), pero son de la jefecita Sthephanie Meyer.

* * *

Considerame.

Parte 4

Llegamos ya pasadas las cinco de la tarde, cosa que no hubiese pasado de no ser por que Alice quería lucir perfecta para cierto chico, que moría por ella, que por cierto no se animaba a hacer nada.

-Hey, ¿Cómo estas? – llego abrazando a aquel chico con algo de acne en la cara, el cual veía con cariño a Rose, no con deseo como los demás.

-Bien no me quejo, ya va a estar todo listo ok, solo que hay un pequeñísimo problema Rose.

-¿Qué problema? ¡Hay! ¿No me digas que no te dejaron? – sonaba angustiada.

-No, si me dejaron solo que no será a las seis como lo planeamos, me dijeron que era libre de usar la sala 9, si no recuerdo mal, pero solo a hasta las nueve – termino viendo esperanzado a su amiga.

-Pues… ¿Qué dicen chicos, se quieren quedar hasta esas horas? – nos miro con algo de vergüenza y esperanza.

-Claro que si, mama no dirá nada con que lleguemos sanos y salvos para ella es suficiente, ¿verdad Ed?

-Si y aparte Bella y Emmet se quedaran en nuestra casa, así que no hay problema por eso.

-¿Y a que horas pediste permiso Bell? – mire con aire protector a mi hermana.

-Pues yo no fui, ¡Fue ella! – señalo acusadoramente a Alice.

-Huy que leal he – cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho e hizo un puchero.

-Lo siento Al pero tu no lo aguantas en casa – me sonrío.

-Esta bien, ya deja de decir mis intimidades enfrente del publico – de pronto se me vino una idea – Jazz, ¿no se pueden quedar en casa de Alice y Edward?, digo para estar todos juntos y platicar.

-Te refieres a una pijamada, Emmet confiaba en ti – negó mientras se tapaba la cara con su mano.

-¡Oye! Que me guste convivir con mis amigos no me hace ser afeminado – puse una mano en mi cadera y la ladee mientras señalaba a Jazz con un dedo, moviendo mi cabeza de lado a lado. De pronto Jazz soltó una carcajada junto con Edward.

-Si lo bueno es que no eres afeminado – el pequeño Ed (solté un suspiro) cuando haga algo que no me guste lo lamentara.

-Volviendo al tema, ¿se quedaran o no? – ya me estaba enfadando las bromas. Voltearon Rose y Jasper a verse y se sonrieron.

-Claro que si – dijeron al unísono mientras Rose mandaba un mensaje, adivinare a su mama.

-Bien le mande el mensaje a papa, para que le avise a mama, ya sabes que no le gusta la tecnología – rió, bien trate de adivinar que era para su mama y se cumplió, ¿Qué? No dije por cual medio le llegaría.

En lo que esperábamos para entrar a ver la dichosa película, que por cierto nunca he visto, fuimos a dar una vuelta a la plaza y como tenia mucha hambre no pare de molestar hasta que todos comieron conmigo. Se estaban llegando las nueve y empezamos a despacharnos hacia el cine, el chico nos hizo pasar a una sala muy grande por lo visto era la que usaban para los estrenos, nos pusimos exactamente a la mitad de la sala y no tardo mas de un par de minutos para que se proyectara la película.

Era entretenida, una chica que no conocía a su padre encuentra el diario de su mama y ve que tiene tres posibles candidatos a que sean su padre. Los llama y los invita a su boda, la mama debe lidiar con los tres hombres que después de un tiempo en la peli se dan cuenta que pueden ser el papa de la muchacha.

Bueno mas o menos de eso se trataba, pero lo que me llamo un montón la atención fue la ultima parte, donde las amigas de la señora empiezan a cantar Take a chance on me…

_**Flash back…. Doce años atrás….**_

_When you change your mind I´m the first in line… - se estaba escuchando otra vez esa canción._

_Bella, mi hermanita, se durmió en los brazos de mi mama yo no la dejaba de ver estaba muy bonita cuando se dormía, huy el día que alguien quiera ser su novio lo voy a golpear duro. Con mi puño golpee mi otra mano haciendo cara de malo. Mi mama rió y yo le di una sonrisa._

_-¿En que piensas Em?_

_-En que un día voy a tener que patear el trasero del que se arrime a mi hermana – di una patada en el aire y caí de pompas._

_-Eso no se dice cariño, aunque no seria mala idea – volvió a reír._

_-Mamá, ¿Por qué siempre pones esa canción?_

_-Por que… con ella me acuerdo de cómo le dije a tu padre que lo quería – dijo viendo la ventana._

_-A mi papá, ¿Cómo? – me senté emocionado delante de sus pies._

_-Mira el era mi mejor amigo… pero yo, desde antes de que me hablara, me había enamorado de el._

_-¿En serio?_

_-Si, éramos unos niños mas o menos de tu edad – me toco mi nariz con su dedo – pero cuando crecimos, cuando teníamos que serán unos veinte años, le confesé a tu papá que estaba enamorada de el – abrazo mas fuerte a mi hermana._

_-¿Y el que hizo? – abraze la cobija que tenia en las piernas mi mama._

_-Me dijo que lo sentía, pero que no me quería de esa forma… ¿oye por que te enojas? – dijo divertida._

_-Por que te dijo que no, las va a pagar cuando venga – casi hice que se tocaran mis cejas._

_-Pero todavía no termino amor – yo la volví a ver con mucha atención – bueno llego el día que escuche esta canción y me dije ¿Por qué no decírselo?, ¿verdad?_

_-¿Decirle que mami?_

_-Decirle como la canción cariño, que cuando cambie de opinión era la primera en su lista, cuando no tuviera a donde ir o cuando se sintiera mal hay iba a estar yo – se quedo viéndome a los ojos._

_-Oooo – silbe - ¿y entonces que mas paso?_

_-Con el tiempo el empezó a cambiar conmigo, empezó a tratarme diferente y de la nada – vio para un lado y yo también lo hice, hay estaba papá – me dijo que se había enamorado de mi – termino cuando papá le dio un beso en su mejilla._

_-Woooorale, ¿enserio paso eso papi? – pregunte cuando me subió en sus brazos._

_-Si hijo eso paso, pero sabes, ¿hay algo que no entiendo Renné?_

_-¿Qué Charlie? – dijo viéndolo con ¿amor?... creo._

_-¿Cómo es posible que esperaras tanto tiempo a este tonto? – se arrimo a la altura de mamá._

_-Pues ya vez el amor cariño, el amor – termino dándole un beso en la boca, ¡wacala!_

_**Fin del Flas back.**_

No puedo creer que me esta pasando lo mismo, ¿Verdad mama?, mire hacia el techo de la sala como cuando veía el cielo para platicar con mi madre, la estrella que mas brillaba en el cielo. Y me quede pensando puede que lo que le paso a mis papas sea uno en un millón, ¿pero por que no intentarlo?

No me importo que todos nuestro amigos y los empleados del cine estuvieran ahí y que posiblemente todos escucharan lo que le iba a decir a Rose, no me importo nada. Me acerque a su oído exactamente cuando iba a la mitad esa canción que tanto conocía.

-Escucha bien esa canción Rose… y por favor… considerame… - me aleje de ella para terminar de ver la película. Ella escucho con mas atención la canción, lo se por que frunce la boca cuando se concentra, y se sonrojo, con esta es la segunda vez que se sonroja desde que la conocí, se ve hermosa.

El gusto me duro poco, empezaron a salir los créditos y aunque Alice intentaba detener a Rose para ver una ultima escena de las señoras bailando con trajes plateados, no lo logro y mejor nos fuimos a casa de los Cullen. Llegamos casi a las doce a la casa así que todo el plan de quedarse a platicar hasta la madrugada se vino abajo todos estábamos muy cansados, solo me queda esperar a que ella me tome en cuenta.

* * *

**Ju no puedo creerlo ya el próximo capitulo es el final de la historia ¡no!, quiero llorar juju, bueno ya ni modo (snif snif) que les pareció el capitulo, bueno, malo, ja dejen reviews plis ja y como recompensa por dejarme un review les dejare una pequeña parte del próximo capitulo jo jo jo (musica medio macabrona):**

_-Rose ¿Qué… - se me aventó encima y me empezó a zarandear._

_-Dime, dime ¿estas saliendo con alguien?..._

_-Lo que me pregunto es ¿Por qué se fue a Seattle? – me separe de ella casi bruscamente._

_-¡¿Qué?..._

_-¿Qué… que… es… esto Rose?_

_-Pues quería preguntarte que si no era demasiado tarde_

_-¿Para?_

_-Para decirte estas palabras…._

**Oigan ¿Qué paso aquí? Les puse las partes mas importantes del proximo cap jeje bueno andaba de buenas ¿Qué? Se quedaron picadas y picados jajaj bueno ojala les guste. Besos, abrazos, CHAO!**


	5. Parte 5

Disclamer: los personajes no son míos ni modo (llorando desconsoladamente), pero son de la jefecita Sthephanie Meyer.

* * *

Considerame

Parte 5

Once meses después…

Ya debería de estar en la universidad y la verdad aunque mi padre siga enojado conmigo no me iré de aquí, no quiero estar lejos de Rose, no me importa cuantos sermones tenga que soportar no me voy a ir, inclusive si eso significa que no voy a estar este año en la universidad.

Pero bueno ¿que puedo hacer? estoy aquí acostado leyendo una revista en el sillón de la sala, esperando que el tiempo corra rápido. O vaya va a salir una película nueva a la venta en la semana… bueno no tan nueva esta en promoción, no es posible que la mejor película de la historia este a solo ¡cinco dólares!, no saben lo que venden, como se atreven a vender Mamma Mía a ese precio.

Empecé a debatir con mi conciencia cuando de pronto se abrió, más bien aventaron la puerta, vi una silueta en el recibidor. Cuando estaba a punto de brincar del sillón para tirar a quien se hubiera metido sin permiso, mire que era Rose ¿Qué esta haciendo ella aquí?

-Rose ¿Qué… -se me aventó encima y me empezó a zarandear-.

-Dime, dime ¿estas saliendo con alguien? –gritando me miro a los ojos con algo de miedo—.

-¿Cómo que saliendo con alguien quien te dijo eso? –estaba algo asustado-.

-Alice, Alice me dijo que estabas saliendo con alguien eso es cierto… ¡o no! – se levanto de un brinco aun con una mirada dura-.

-Yo, yo… - aun no sabia que contestarle, pero mi cerebro no se conecto con mi boca y salieron las palabras que yo no quería decir – si…

A ella se le contrajo la cara de puro dolor, se veía, sin decir nada se fue corriendo, no cerro la puerta, se escucho como cerró con fuerza la puerta de su auto y se fue a toda velocidad. Pasaron unas tres horas en las que estaba volviendo a repasar en mi mente cosa por cosa de lo que paso hace rato. ¿Será que mi Rosy quería decirme que me quería? O ¿será que quería que le dijera que yo ya no la amaba? Mis cavilaciones terminaron cuando alguien toco en la puerta de mi recamara.

-Se puede Em.

-Claro Bells pasa –me hice a un lado para que se sentara en mi cama-.

-¿Y? –se escuchaba indecisa- ¿Qué paso con Rose?

-Acaso sabias que iba a venir.

-Si –la voltee a mirar algo enojado- pero no te pude decir nada, lo juro Al no me dejo.

-Te creo –le pase un brazo por los hombros y le di un abrazo, ella me lo regreso– pero no puedo creer que Alice le haya dicho eso –se me salieron las lagrimas-.

-Si pero Rose es una mula.

-Je si, a veces lo es.

-Lo que me pregunto es ¿Por qué se fue a Seattle? –me separe de ella casi bruscamente-.

-¡¿Qué?

-Si, no te espantes, ella regresara aun le queda un año en la escuela –la vi con dudas– mira que ella viniera aquí para estar con su en ese entonces novio –se sonrojo– fue coincidencia ok, su mama quería venir a vivir aquí. Aparte no dejaría algo tan importante al lado.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –ella negó con la cabeza-.

-A veces no se quien es mas cabezota tu o ella.

Un mes después…

Aun no regresa mi Rose, no se si podré soportar esto aun mas. Voltee a mirar el reloj que estaba en mi buró, eran ya las doce de la noche, hoy mi papá y mi hermana fueron a visitar a Billy, ella cree que me engaña pero se que va para allá solo para ver a Jacob, pero bueno.

Me levante al parecer hoy no podré conciliar el sueño, me cuesta creer que hoy hace un año le dije a ella con esa canción que me considerara, empecé a sacar fotos viejas que tenia debajo de mi cama en una caja de zapatos. La abrí y los recuerdos empezaron a aflorar en mi mente, no prendí la luz me bastaba con la luz de luna que estaba a estas horas.

La foto de cuando se casaron mis padres, se veían tan felices, el con su tuxido, se veía extraño y mi madre con un vestido sencillo, totalmente liso se le pegaba al cuerpo, era de tirantes normales y para rematar su belleza un prendedor para el pelo con piedras de zafiro donde tenia enganchado el velo. Hice a un lado la foto y vi su prendedor, recuerdo que me hizo prometerle que le daría a Bella esto solo hasta que se casara.

Estaba viendo la belleza de aquellos zafiros y se empezó a escuchar la canción de mamá, pele los ojos y me levante torpemente para ver por la ventana. Y estoy seguro que me hubiese dado un coma diabético por tantos sentimientos encontrados, hay estaba… mas hermosa aun de lo que estaba hace poco, con la música a todo volumen y todas las puertas de su carro abiertas viendo hacia mi ventana con sus manos en las bolsas de su jaqueta y un sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

Cuando mis piernas respondieron me fui corriendo hacia las escaleras de las cuales ya me estaba matando por ir tan rápido, avente la puerta principal y me pare con mi respiración agitada. Ella no se movió, así que yo me empecé a acercar poco a poco respirando rápidamente por la boca.

-¿Qué… que… es… esto Rose? –pregunte cuando me pare frente a ella recobrando el aliento-.

-Pues quería preguntarte que si no era demasiado tarde –rió avergonzada por que los vecinos empezaron a salir de sus casas-.

-¿Para? –la alenté totalmente emocionado con mi corazón en la garganta-.

-Para decirte estas palabras –se me acerco entrelazando sus manos con las mías mientras yo ponia mi frente contra la de ella–. Escucha bien esa canción Emmet… y por favor… considerame –me miro con esos ojos color topacio algo mas brillosos de lo usual-.

No pude contestar tanta emoción no se podía describir con palabras así que… la bese, ahí enfrente de todos los vecinos, la bese. Se escucharon unos aplausos, chiflidos, unos ¡así se hace campeón! Pero no me importo seguí besando a la chica que finalmente me considero. Miren, bien dice el dicho el que persevera alcanza.

Fin.

* * *

**Ahuuuu no puedo creer que ya se termino jujuju pero bueno que se le puede hacer todo empiezo tiene un final, doy gracias a todas las chicas y chicos que leyeron esta historia. Esta historia es antes de otra historia que tengo que se llama "Solo un mes" que es Edward-Bella ja pero no se preocupen, aun están hay Emmet y Rose haciendo locuras. **

**Insisto muchísimas gracias por leer esto, que para mi, es una bella historia a la que no le hice justicia cuando la hice solo como one-shot y pues creo que ahora si se la hice aunque sea solo un poco, antes me había arrepentido y decía: ¡no! ¿Cómo es que la borre? Pero leo el producto final y pienso valió la pena jaja. **

**Ok no me despido, es un hasta luego y pues quien sabe capaz que vuelvo a hacer otra historia de Emmet y Rose ja. Bueno se me cuidan mucho, nos leemos pronto, muchos besos y abrazos CHAO!**

**P.D.: aunque estén enojadas por que termino jeje plis plis dejen reviews Xp quiero saber que les pareció el final je.**


End file.
